The present invention relates to a mounting assembly for mounting a cooking apparatus on a wall in a kitchen. The present invention relates, more particularly, to a mounting assembly for mounting a combined cooking apparatus such as a combined microwave oven and range hood (which is referred to as a space saver hereinbelow) on a wall in a kitchen.
The combined microwave oven and range hood, namely a space saver, is heavy and is difficult to mount on a wall in a kitchen.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a novel mounting/demounting assembly for cooking appliances.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mounting assembly for mounting a space saver on a wall in a kitchen.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, a mounting plate is provided, which is secured to a wall in a kitchen. The mounting plate includes a support member for supporting a body of the space saver.